Dancing To Our Hearts Disire
by YumiSage
Summary: A grayza dancing au.


Gray Fullbuster was walking through the back stage of the drama department like he normally did after hockey practice. There, he got to glance at Erza Scarlet and her partner dance across the stage.

He loved to see her like that. It was like she was in a far off world. She was so focused and determined. And that was her. That was Erza Scarlet in a nutshell.

Today, was different. When Gray pasted by, he notice that the red headed girl wasn't gliding across the dance floor, instead, she was leaning forward in a chair. An obvious look of frustration on her face.

Her hair was hanging in a loose messy bun, her bangs still cover her left eye. She wore her normal outfit, minus that grey sweatshirt she keeps herself wrapped up in.

She checked her phone, most likely to check the time. She frowned. Gray hated to see her upset. He didn't understand why it put suck a weight on to his heart, but it did.

He did possibly the stupidest thing he could ever do, he tapped her on the shoulder.

As an automatic reflex, she grappled his wrist with a strong grip. Gray knew that would happen, but it was less awkward for him this.

"Don't worry, it's just me Erza." He could clearly see the tension release from her shoulders. She let go and stood, looking Gray in the eyes.

"Why are you here Gray?" She questioned with an extremely agitated tone.

"I always walk past here on the way home. I noticed you just kind of sitting here, looking upset, so I wanted to see if you were okay." Gray said plainly. A lot of the anger seemed to wash out of Erza with every true word spoken. She sighed, thinking that she should might as well tell him.

"My partner hasn't showed up yet today and our recital is in two weeks and we need to practice." Gray gave out his classic smirk, putting his bags down in the corner of the stage.

"So you need a partner? That's why your all pissed?" Gray asked in a 'your kidding me' kind of tone. Erza nodded, obviously not taking in what was going on around her.

"I can help you practice today." Gray offered. Erza got a lump in her throat. Dancing with Gray? That's weird. It would feel weird. Thinking about it makes me feel weird. Gray smiled more lightly at Erza, hoping it might encourage her.

"Come on, you said it yourself, you need a partner and you need to practice. You know I can dance pretty well. Besides, it's just one time, what's the worst that could happen." That's what Erza was thinking about. The worst that could happen.

"Fine. Just this once." Erza sighed, she waved her hand for Gray to come over in front of her. After explaining a couple of the steps to Gray, they wrapped their arms around one another.

Gray placed his hand on Erza's hip. He could feel a bit of blood rush up to his face. He didn't think that they would be so close to each other.

When Erza placed her hand into Gray's should she realized how short she was compared to him. When they were little, she was almost always taller. Now she was at least a head shorter. She felt a little intimidated, because of it. She didn't show it of course, but he was.

She took Gray's hand and found a lump forming in he throat. She always thought that Gray's hands would be cold, not warm. Yet, his hand weren't warm, they were just in between. The perfect mixture of both. Enough to send a tingle down your spine.

Gray felt weird too. Her hand was surprising fitting for his hand. Almost, perfectly in fact. He ignored the racing beat of his heart, and looked back to Erza. With the classical music in the background, the two were off.

Gray learned surprisingly quickly to find which steps he made wrong. After gliding a few steps, they would go in a circle, and then do some other move. Gray added steps of course, to entertain himself. He would twirl Erza around pull her back in and do it again.

At first Erza didn't like it. She was supposed to be practicing, not goofing off. But she loosened up quite a bit after a while.

At one point the classical dance turned into two goofballs being complete idiots together on stage.

Gray and Erza had their hand intertwined as they spun around in a circle. Erza laughing lightly, something Gray rarely ever saw. So, he joined in too. He couldn't help but look at her brightly smiling face.

It made her look even more stunning then she does everyday. She was smiling so bright and her giggles were adorable. Over the process, her hair began to fall out of her bun, making it look messier.

And Gray loved every second. This was the Erza he loved to see. An Erza who was up tight and gloomy. An Erza who would hopefully never cry again.

The music stopped, so they did to. Panting, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly. Their faces where inches away from each other. Grays face became fluster, so he dropped Erza's hands and got some water.

Oh, how much he hoped she didn't notice. He turned to her and he smiled.

"You know. That was pretty fun." Gray said, grabbing his items from the ground.

"Yeah, it reminded me of the reason I love to dance in the first place really." She was smiling still, panting, but smiling. Gray felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"So what is it anyway? What made you fall in love with dancing in the first place?" Gray couldn't tell if she was blushing, or if her face red from dancing.

"Well, you see, I was jealous of this one girl cause she was dancing with this guy. I used to compete with her all the time, so, I grabbed my best friend and dragged him out to the floor. And, he made it fun. Just like you did. I love the fun part of dancing. And showed me that again to day Gray, thank you." She smiled shyly at him, a little bit of blush tinting her cheeks.

Gray returned, it turning his head a little and rubbing his neck sheepishly. He had a big blush on his, making Erza smile a bit more.

"No problem. We should probably get going home. You know, I've got homework to do." Gray stated as awkwardly as some one could be. Erza nodded. Turning around.

"Well, see ya Erza." Erza's mind was racing. How could she just let him leave? She loved everything she felt today. He made her heart pound. He made her laugh and smile. And she just let him? No! That wasn't Erza Scarlet at all.

Erza whipped around. She lost all of confidence almost automatically. But she still did what she needed to do.

"Gray? Can we do this again tomorrow?" Gray stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around, knowing how red his face most likely was. Instead he smirked and nodded

"Of course. How can I be the one who takes away the thing you love?" And with those words leaving Gray's mouth, he blitzed down the hall to the door, leaving a very blushy Erza behind him.


End file.
